


Accident Prone

by yiffymorty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: ABDL, Bladder Control, Desperation, Diapers, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, M/M, Underage Sex, Watersports, fucking in diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiffymorty/pseuds/yiffymorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Rick's old age, he has become somewhat....incontinent. Morty tries to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon who requested diaper fic!
> 
> I drew this [Rick in a diaper](http://yiffymorty.tumblr.com/post/131781540975/oh-gee-rick-what-u-got-under-here-i-almost-cant), too, because [phoenixofsin](http://phoenixofsin.tumblr.com/) is an enabler and I am weak.
> 
> Fun fact: the diaper in this art & fic is a real pattern by [ABU](https://www.abuniverse.com//ABU-Space--Limited-to-2-Packs-Per-Order_p_71.html). I heard from a friend that the aliens disappear when they get wet, as an indicator that you need to change. And I think that is freakin' adorable.

As a man of many secrets, Rick shouldn’t be so worried. Not only is he fearful that someone might find out, he is thoroughly embarrassed of his new condition. He can only hold off the effects of old age for so long, and while he is still fit and very mobile, his abdominal muscles aren’t what they used to be. At first, Rick only leaks a little bit into his underwear when he sits or stands, but it never goes through to his pants. However, after suffering a particularly bad accident one day while getting out of the ship, Rick realizes that this isn’t something he can control. 

He finally admits defeat when Morty nearly catches him stripping off his wet pants in the garage and tugging on new ones—thank god there’s a table between them. Rick goes online and, using a fake routing number, orders a sample pack of discrete, adult-sized diapers from a website that specializes in them. Once Rick intercepts the package before it reaches the Smith family’s home, he bolts to his room and locks the door. Rick feels an overwhelming sense of shame when he looks at himself in the mirror. He’s Rick motherfucking Sanchez, god dammit. At least the diaper is slim enough to fit comfortably inside his pants. No one will be able to tell, Rick constantly reminds himself. 

He gets used to it after a while. It’s easy to forget what he’s wearing under his pants in the heat of the action, running from whatever trouble he’s gotten himself and Morty into on their adventures. It isn’t until he portals them home that he realizes he’s leaked so much he’s flooded his diaper. Two dark stains are visible on each of Rick’s thighs. 

“Um, Rick?” asks Morty, stepping into the garage behind him, “D-d-did you sit in something? Your ass is-is-is all wet.” 

“I know, Morty!” snaps Rick, “I-I-I-I don’t need you to tell me that. I’m not a-an-an-an idiot like yo- _OUGHH_ -u, M-Morty.”

“Cut the crap, Rick! I know what’s going on here! Y-y-you’re wearing a....a-a diaper,” Morty stammers. Rick’s cheeks burn; he wants to portal himself the fuck out of there, but his feet are rooted to the ground. 

“Yes, Morty, I am,” growls Rick, “A-and if you tell your mom or Jerry, y-y-you’re fucking _dead._ ”

Morty laughs, and Rick can see a fire dancing in his eyes. It makes his stomach turn. Morty should be making fun of him by now, but the kid looks like he’s thinking hard, his face otherwise unreadable. Rick isn’t sure which he prefers. “I didn’t know y-you were into this stuff,” says Morty. 

“Into wh-wh-what stuff, Morty?” Rick demands, dreading the response. 

“Uhh, d-diapers and adult baby stuff?” comes Morty’s sheepish reply. 

“Morty,” says Rick, sternly, “I-I-If anyone’s the adult baby here, i-it’s you. L-like, where the fuck did you even get that idea? I-it sounds pretty su- _OUGH_ -spicious to me, Morty.” 

“You’re unbelievable, Rick! Y-y-y-you’re standing right here, wearing a _diaper_ and you’re trying to pin this on me?!”

“If you have to know, Morty, because you’re a-a-a nosy little shit, this body isn’t what it used to be. I’m s-still your fu- _UUGH_ -cking badass grandpa, but I’m eighty, Morty— _eighty!_ Wh-wh-wh-wh-what do you think, this body is impervious to the downfalls of old age? I fucking wish, Morty.” 

“Jeez, Rick, I’m sorry,” stars Morty, apologetic at first, but his smirk returns, “B-but yours don’t seem to be working very well. Y-you’re leaking, so m-maybe you need a bigger size.” 

“Fuck off, Morty,” snaps Rick. “None of this is any of your business.” He stalks off into his bedroom, thoroughly humiliated, leaving Morty behind in the garage. 

__________

They don’t speak of it again, until a package arrives in the mail a week later. 

“I got this for you,” says Morty. It’s addressed to Morty Smith, but he hands it off to Rick instead. When Rick opens it, the color drains from the old man’s face. 

“You piece of shit,” Rick whispers in disbelief. It’s a case of diapers, but not the discrete kind designed for incontinence. It’s a case of patterned baby diapers designed for adults. 

“Th-they’re kinda hard to put on yourself,” says Morty, having done extensive research online, “You might not be able to get th-them—”

Rick cuts him off again. “Okay, okay, I know I’m going to regret asking this, but....why in the _fuck_ would you get me something that I can’t put on myself? Th-that defeats the purpose, Morty!” Rick freezes. That does defeat the purpose, doesn’t it? Before Rick can comment, Morty shoulders past him. 

“Suit yourself, Rick,” says Morty, looking back before leaving the garage, “I-if you don’t need my help, then you can keep pissing your pants until s-s-s-someone else finds out!”

Once the kid slams the door, Rick sighs and sits down, slumping in his chair. He curses the wet spots on his thighs. He curses his bladder. He curses how many times he’s teased his grandson for occasionally wetting Morty’s own bed. This is the closest to karmic retribution he will ever believe in. 

__________

It was bound to happen sooner or later, but today is when Rick realizes that he forgot to order more discrete diapers, and he’s faced with a dilemma—either risk leaking all over himself, or wear one of the ridiculous poofy baby diapers. He meets Morty in the garage, walking strangely so that he doesn’t crinkle. 

“H-hey, Rick!” Morty’s eyes light up. “You’re wearing....um. I don’t think you have it on right.” Morty frowns staring at the conspicuous poofy lump in Rick’s pants. 

“Ohhh, so now there’s a ri- _EUGHH_ -ght way and a wrong way to wear a diaper now, Morty?” 

“Y-yes, actually! If you don’t do the tapes right, th-they say it’ll come apart. H-here, let me show you.” Morty approaches Rick, but the old man backs away. “C’mon, Rick! You look ridiculous like this! I’ll show you how it’s done—”

Rick sighs heavily, and lets Morty approach him. Morty tugs Rick’s pants down just enough for the diaper to show. Rick looks down, noticing for the first time that the pattern is little spaceships and planets and stars. Rick blushes even harder—Morty bought these especially for him. They even have little aliens on them. Fuck, Rick can’t help finding it adorable; even though he hates the idea of his grandson changing him like a fucking baby, he secretly appreciates sharing something so intimate. Morty kneels down and adjusts the tapes so that the elastic fits snugly around Rick’s waist, just like Morty saw in the video tutorials he’d watched on YouTube. He makes sure the tapes stick to the plastic instead of the papery fabric, and after he tugs a little to test the quality if his handiwork, Morty zips up Rick’s pants and playfully pats him on the ass. 

“You’re all set,” says Morty, blushing to the tips of his ears. Rick looks himself over. He’d thought the diaper would show a lot more than it actually does, now that it’s on right. The only tell-tale sign is the soft crinkling when he walks. Luckily, their next excursion is to a planet inhabited by a species which does not urinate from in between their legs, so Rick being found out is a non-issue. At least, not until Morty pulls him aside. “If you make it to the ship without pissing yourself, I’ve got a big reward for you, grandpa Rick.” 

Rick’s skin prickles at that. Sure, he and Morty have been flirting for a couple of months, just seeing how far they can push each another before one of them cracks. Rick hadn’t expected it to be himself. “Yeah? Y-y-you better not be fucking around, M- _OUUGH_ -orty, because you have yourself a deal.” Rick knows he’s treading a tightrope; it’s not like he can just hold it. But he does his best, and by the time they’re ready to leave, Rick is doubled over with one hand gripping his crotch. “I-I-I made it,” he hisses, “L-let me fucking piss, M-Morty!”

Morty smiles and nods at him, taking pity on the man. “Y-you can go now, Rick,” he says. The old man sinks to his knees. Rick’s eyes are scrunched tight while he lets go, pissing freely and soaking the diaper. Much unlike the others, this one holds a lot more. By the time Rick has emptied his bladder, the wetness has absorbed in the padding around him. He reaches behind him to feel for any leak, and sighs in relief when there isn’t one. 

“See, Rick? That wasn’t so bad,” says Morty, kneeling at Rick’s level, “I th-think you earn—earned it today.”

Rick is weak in the knees from the effort of holding it in, but he gets up anyway. Morty comes up behind him and presses Rick into the side of the ship with a soft _oof!_ “Relax,” murmurs Morty, his chest against Rick’s back. He kisses the man’s neck and trails his hands down Rick’s torso until he reaches the waistband. Morty unzips Rick’s fly so that he can easily slip a hand down the front of Rick’s warm, wet diaper. “Daaaamn,” he whispers, “You soaked the thing, h-huh? I bet you were holding it a long time.” 

Rick groans and nods. This is all true, but hearing it come from his grandson’s dirty mouth, combined with the warmth between his own legs, Rick can’t keep his dick from throbbing. “I-is-is this what gets you off, old man?” Morty growls into Rick’s ear, giving his cock a squeeze, “You can go whenever you want, and sit all day in your own hot piss. These things hold up to four—f-four gallons, y’know?”

Rick’s breath fogs up the glass window, breathing faster and harder while Morty touches him. Morty feels a hot spurt of liquid trickling down his hand. “Not done, Rick?” he asks, but Rick only whimpers, unable to tell if he needs to piss or cum. “It-it’s okay,” coos Morty, “I’m gonna take real good care of you.” 

Rick straight up _mewls_ at the that; the idea of submitting to Morty in the most intimate way he can think of. Morty continues jerking him off until Rick is cumming hard into his already soggy diaper. Morty raises his fingers to Rick’s lips, forcing two into his mouth. Rick hums in contentment as he tastes himself on the boy’s fingers, sucking them clean of his own piss and cum. 

“Hah, y-you’re gonna need a change when you—when we get home,” says Morty, climbing into the passenger’s seat. Rick has never flown them home faster than he does today. Morty shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “You mother fu- _UGHH_ -cker,” says Rick, “You’re getting off on this, too, you sick little shit.” 

Morty laughs. “I-I’m a budding teenager, Rick, I see a-a-all sorts of stuff on the internet. There’s a lot of freaky shit on there, y’know? After you’ve seen every normal porn movie on the internet, y-you sorta....move on to more hardcore stuff, right?”

“You’re fourteen goddamn years old, Morty! It-it-it-it’s statistically impossible that you’ve watched every porn video—”

“Oh my god, Rick! Listen to me, a-a-alright? M-maybe I’m a little bit into the i-idea of....y’know, t-taking care of someone like this?”

“Jesus,” says Rick, shaking his head, “And all this time I thought I was the weird one.”

Morty barely has time to pout before the ship comes screeching to a half just outside the garage. He catches Rick and unexpectedly pins him to the wall. “Your r-rom, now,” he orders, and Rick is too high on adrenaline to complain. 

__________

“M-man, Rick,” says Morty, eyeing the man who has just flopped down on the bed, “What would you have d-done if I didn’t put that diaper on you, huh? Y-y-you would’ve pissed yourself and leaked like crazy!” Morty yanks Rick’s pants off and gapes at how large the diaper had gotten; Rick must’ve gone a lot. “Y’know,” says Morty, grinning nervously, “Th-th-the aliens on the pattern are supposed to d-disappear when they get wet.”

Rick stares down between his legs. Sure enough, the green cartoon aliens have faded significantly. Morty braces himself with his hands on Rick’s knees. “H-heh, now I’m gonna have to change you, y-you baby.” Rick throw an arm over his eyes and tries to bite back a whimper. Molten arousal pools in his stomach and sets his nerves on fire. Morty pulls the wet diaper out from under Rick’s bottom and he inspects to see that the tapes are still intact. He looks Rick straight in the eye as puts the soggy diaper on himself, readjusting the waistband so that it fits him. Rick’s size is a little large on him, but for this, it will do. Morty wiggles around in Rick’s warm piss, making sure the man can see how much he’s enjoying it. 

Morty fetches a clean diaper and some items he’d found lying around Rick’s room. Rick eyes him curiously as Morty gets to work, cutting a hole in the back of a fresh diaper and lining it with medical tape. Eventually, Morty slides the modified diaper under Rick’s hips and fastens it like usual. 

“T-t-turn around, Rick, hands a-and knees,” stammers Morty in his most authoritative voice. He thinks Rick might make fun of him, but instead the man does as he’s told. Morty grabs a bottle of lube and climbs up onto the bed. He pours a liberal amount onto his hand, spreads it between his fingers and screws them gently into Rick’s asshole, two at a time. 

Rick moans out load, catching himself in the middle of it and burying his face into his pillow. Once thoroughly lubricated, Morty shuffles his own diaper down enough to free his cock. He slathers himself up and mounts Rick, grinning wildly as the old man whimpers beneath him. Rick’s whines turning to moans, his moans turning to muffled screams as Morty fucks him through the hole in his diaper. 

“Y-you gotta piss again, Rick?” taunts Morty, “P-piss yourself, and I’ll jerk you off while I fuck you.”

Rick hisses, burrowing deeper into the pillow. “Let go,” says Morty, and there’s just something about that tone coming from his grandson’s mouth that makes Rick’s abdominal muscles go slack. He rolls his hips as spurts of piss soak his diaper, and Morty picks up speed. “Y-yeah, grandpa Rick, th-that’s it,” growls Morty, and as promised, he reaches down the front of Rick’s diaper to squeeze his cock. Morty works up a rhythm of fucking Rick and jacking him off, too, rendering the man utterly useless. 

“Cum for me, Rick,” purrs Morty in the old man’s ear, and Rick can almost hear him smirking. “If I cum first, you don’t get to.”

That certainly gets his attention. Rick bucks wildly, thrusting into Morty’s hand and catching hold of the edge of his orgasm. He reels it in and rides it out, splattering his diaper with thick cum. Morty seizes up not 30 seconds later, and cums with his dick buried deep inside Rick’s ass. When Rick collapses, Morty falls on top of him. It’s only when Rick tries to wriggle free that Morty pulls out, connected by a sticky train of cum. 

“You ruin me, Morty,” groans Rick, turning to the side and finding one of Morty’s hands to hold. Morty chuckles and kisses the side of Rick’s neck. “So you l-liked that, huh?” teases Morty, but Rick can only hum his appreciation. They both strip and Rick leads Morty to the bathroom. 

“Uh, Rick?” asks Morty as he steps into the shower, “I-I dunno if there’s enough room—” Morty is cut off when Rick steps in behind him, wrapping his arms around Morty’s torso. The boy sighs and leans his head back against Rick’s chest. 

“So, Rick,” starts Morty again, “Wh-what d’you think about my taste in diapers now?”

“Not bad,” slurs Rick, resting his chin on Morty’s head. Morty reaches up with soapy hands and runs them through the older man’s hair. 

“Just ‘not bad’?” questions Morty, “Y-you were shouting pretty l-loud, Rick.”

“Fine, Morty, wh-what do you want me to say? That I fucking loved it, that I’ve never gotten off like that before. You want me to thank you, is that it?”

“Jeez, Rick!” cries Morty in annoyance, but he still lets Rick drag his nails over the boy’s scalp while Rick washes Morty’s hair. “Y-you could try being nice to me for once! I kn-know you liked it—you liked me fucking you, you liked wearing those poofy space diapers—so just say it, alright?”

“Yes, Mo- _OUGH_ -rty,” grumbles Rick, “I fucking loved it. But even if you did fuck me into oblivion, you’re still a pain in the ass.” 

“I’ll take it,” Morty grins, turning the water off and wrapping himself in a towel. He ruffles Rick’s hair so that it sticks up at even stranger angles. 

Back in Rick’s room, Morty pads him up again, and crawls into bed, otherwise naked. “Y-y’know something, Rick? I’m definitely gonna be th-th-the pain in your ass tomorrow, old man.”

Rick mumbles a barely audible “fuck you” before drifting off to sleep. Morty soon follows, pressing himself up against Rick’s diaper. He was uncertain at first, but Morty knows now that he’d made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another weird kink thing from yiffymorty! *DEEP SIGH*
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope Rick and Morty aren't too OOC? I worry about that a lot ;;


End file.
